Yesterday
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Excerpt:“Why?” Her voice small and fragile. Draco closed her door and turned to answer her. “ Because you are a Mudblood and I’m a Pureblood. I need a proper wife. I can’t have my name or my line-” Draco was cut off. Sequel is up called Offering Forever.


Yesterday

A/N: Hi guys! I was just listening to music and this idea came to me. It's based on Yesterday by Leona Lewis. Just a quick story. Hope you like it

Background: Hermione and Draco are in their 7th year both Heads and they had been seeing each other about 8 months at this point. Draco is calling it quits. War already happened. Not Epilogue Compliant. Mainly from Draco's POV.

Disclaimer….I don't own Harry Potter or the song Yesterday…

"Listen Granger it's over…" Draco said very casually. They were in the common room of the Heads Dormitory studying. It had become a routine of theirs over these past few months. Do some homework and then make out for as long as they wanted to.

She didn't answer him. She kept scribbling on her parchment, never breaking a stroke.

"Granger, we're over. Broken up" He said again although a little more cautiously. A silent girl like Hermione was never good .

"I heard you the first time." Hermione said tersely

"Well you didn't answer me…"

"Oh what would have liked me to say? Hmmm? That's fantastic honey! Then I would go on my merry way?

Hermione stood up to her full height with her hands on her hips. Her wayward curls were pulled into a no-mess bun and tie was loosened. The skirt was a little shorter than decent and she was barefoot. He like her like that. She looks so raw and hot.

"Since when have you gone back to calling me Granger? You don't even say it like you use to. There use to be an edge when you said it. Almost like a growl. Now you sound deflated. A broken record. Talk to me when it's over and when you mean it." Hermione picked up her books and walked briskly to her room.

Draco was stunned because he didn't know what say to that. She completely derailed his method of attack. It was going to be quick, painless and over. She was suppose to be hysterical. Throwing things at him. Shouting rude things at him like all other girls. Though Hermione was never like the other girls. Now he needed a new approach to get her to understand. Even though he didn't understand why he was letting go one of the best things he ever had. That's including a new broomstick.

Well maybe because you don't have to stand up for your broomstick but you do for you girlfriend. Which he didn't because he was a coward. He couldn't admit to this father and mother that he was dating a muggle-born. He knew his father would absolutely kill him and of course he didn't want to die. He was only seventeen…

Draco couldn't stand the taunts he was getting from the fellow Slytherins. Still believing in purity of blood even though Voldemort was dead. He didn't want her to continue loosing friends because of him. Only Luna Lovegood talks to her now. Potter, The Weasley's , the entire school has abandoned her. But she never said lets break up. She continued on being with him no matter what was thrown at her. There was a lot thrown at her. Curses, potions and other gross and grotesque things.

She had the backbone in this relationship and Draco was a true snake. Spineless, gutless, all talk and no action.

Draco got up from the couch and walked over to her room and knocked. He was going to get her to understand that they needed to break up. He would have to be old Draco again…

"Come in." He heard he sweet voice sing through the door. His heart beating wildly at his chest for him not do it. He walked.

"Hey mudblood. We are through. You were a good shag for eight months but now I'm good. I need to go find myself a proper witch. One worth standing next to a Pureblood. Someone to carry on the Malfoy line…purely."

"Oh put a sock it in Draco. You are lying to me! Your doing that thing where your eyebrow twitches and you eyes can't meet mine. Plus you can't even say mudblood properly to me anymore. You had a mean purr when you use to say it. It doesn't affect me anymore. I know that you love me. What did I say? Come to me when you mean it." Hermione was smirking. She was sitting on her bed looking him sweetly.

Draco was angry because he couldn't get her to understand that they were through. They were through because he was coward and didn't want her to suffer because of him. His family lost its clout and she would be ostracized because of him. It's bad enough the whole school has save for the professors. He doesn't want the whole wizarding world to do it too. She had too many good ideas on how to make it a better place for her not to be listened to.

Hermione had gotten off the bed and was walking sexily towards him. With each step she lost a piece of her clothing. It was when she reached him that she stood in front of him in a black bra and knickers piece.

That was a low and dirty trick on her end in Draco's mind. She knew he wouldn't be able to not touch her now. All he kept thinking about was removing the last pieces on her porcelain body. But he mustn't. He must keep on track no matter how much he wanted to be selfish and keep her.

"Hermione we are over. Done and finish. You mean nothing to me anymore. I don't love you." His voice cut like ice. He made his steel eyes devoid of any emotion. Even though her face was making it hard.

A frown graced her lips. Her eyes were already beginning to shine. She was taking in his new stance.

"What?" She choked out. She looked like was going to start hyperventilating.

"We are breaking up." He reiterated for her. Lips thin and hard. Jaw set.

She stared at him for any hope or betraying feature. He knew she would find none. Draco was very good at keeping his emotions when he wanted to.

Then she did something that surprised him. She kissed him. He loved it when she kissed him this way. It was almost urgent. Letting him know that she wanted him now and then but it was sensual too. Soft and fast on his lips. Her tongue was begging entrance but Draco would not budge. He knew if he opened all hell would break loose. His resolve would be gone and she would undo everything he was trying to do.

She stopped and looked at his face trying to see a change. She obviously didn't so she kept trying in vain. Alternating between looking and kissing. With each kiss it was harder and harder to keep from picking her up and having her on the bed. But Draco fought. It would be better for her if he was out of her life. They both get to live.

Eventually she stopped kissing him and pick up her top and put it on. She went back to him and slapped him. He took it. No look of shock and or anger came from him. She wanted a reaction out of him. He knew that because that would prove he didn't want to break up with her.

She walked away from him and gripped the bedpost. She was sobbing. Her whole body shaking. Draco wanted to go her. Comfort her and tell her should will be fine with out him. His leaving will be the healthiest thing for her. She would get her friends back and She would be able to lead a normal life. Life with him would unpredictable, erratic and unsafe. He wouldn't subject her to that. He couldn't.

Draco turned to go and was almost out when she spoke.

"Why?" Her voice small and fragile. Draco closed her door and turned to answer her.

" Because you are a Mudblood and I'm a Pureblood. I need a proper wife. I can't have my name or my line-" Draco was cut off.

Hermione ran at him and pushed him against the door. "Don't bull shit me Draco Abraxas Malfoy. I'm not an idiot. Why?"

Draco's mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say. He could blame it on his fellow Slytherins and his parents. Not too far from the truth.

"Because my friends tell me you are a mudblood slut. You were only a good shag. I knew you were only after my money. All mudblood whores are like that way. You don't fool me. You would probably get pregnant so I would have to marry you but keep a lover on side once you had the baby. My parents also warned me against your type. When I get out of Hogwarts I will need someone suitable. You will only tarnish my name further."

"So basically your reason for breaking up with me is that you a fucking spineless prat! You can't stand up to your idiotic pureblood friends? It's not like they were your friends anyway. They didn't sit up with you when you had nightmares from the war. They didn't encourage you to follow your dream of becoming an artist. They will never love you and respect you like I will. But yet you dump me for them. Because you can't take the heat. I took everything for you. I lost my best friends because of you. The respect of my fellow classmates. But I thought well as long as you loved me and we were together I could take anything. I know you loved me. You still do. I know your trying to be some iron man with no heart. But you do have one. Otherwise how would you have been able to love me in the first place?"

Hermione was staring at him trying to get him to understand that she still loved him and that no matter what he said he loved her too. Draco's resolve was breaking because he did love her. He wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her. Tell her that he wanted to marry and have millions of kids that all look like him and was as smart as she was. He was ready to tell he forget everything he said .It was all a lie. He would tell her the absolute truth. But she turned on him.

"You know what Draco? If you say it's over. Then it's over. But know this. You and you ignorant friends and family can't have our yesterday. They can't have the kisses. The I love you's. The nights we stayed up late at night. The times where we thought about our future. They can't have the first time we made love and the last time we did. They can't even have last night or this morning. I will always keep those with me. Because I knew they were real and special. You can't take them from me. Now get out."

"What?"

"Get out." Hermione practically pushed him out the door. Draco had her door slammed in his face. He did stood there not knowing how to really react. But he wished he could go back to yesterday.

A/N: How did you like it? Reviews please! For those of you reading Teach Me How To Love I am working on it. I'm trying for Friday or Sat. Please review!


End file.
